Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of Pooh's Adventures of Wreck It Ralph. She is a 9-year old girl from the video game Sugar Rush who dreams of being a kart racer and wants to race, but King Candy won't allow her to race because she's a glitch, making her an outcast just like Wreck-It Ralph. So she decides to change her life for the better just like Ralph does by deciding to race with Ralph's help, and both she and Ralph become close friends. She has three karts: her first kart was stolen by King Candy, her second kart was destroyed by the Sugar Rush Racers, and she now uses her current kart to compete in races. Trivia *She is voiced by Sarah Silverman. *Vanellope will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Vanellope will meet Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph. *Vanellope will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, where she will reveal to be Tecna's younger cousin. *Vanellope will make her first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom Meets Tom Sawyer. *Vanellope will meet the Peanuts Gang, the VeggieTales gang, the Muppets, Mario, Sonic, Spyro, Woody, Buzz, Barney the Dinosaur, Chip and Dale, and their friends in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Vanellope will meet Bill, Aldo, Homer, Peanut, Handy Manny, Leo, Jake, Big Bird, Elmo, Bear, Garfield, Chloe King, and their friends in Bill and Aldo Meet Wreck-It Ralph. *Vanellope will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, where she will reveal to be the school friend of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. *Vanellope will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph. *Vanellope will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Vanellope will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Vanellope will meet Dipper and his friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, where she will reveal to be an old friend of Chowder's. *Vanellope will meet Frankie and the gang in Frankie Stein, Draculaura, and Wreck-It Ralph. *Vanellope, along with Melody and Stephen will become new members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. *Vanellope and Taffyta will join Barney's 'new' Backyard Gang in his adventures series Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Disney heroines Category:Simba's Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Disney sidekicks Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:PRINCESSES Category:Mario's allies Category:Allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:PRESIDENTS Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Girly heroines Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures allies Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Cousins Category:Tomboys Category:Comic Relief Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Wives Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders